


哥哥戴眼镜的样子真是太好看了

by Ada_Masure17



Category: 10000 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Masure17/pseuds/Ada_Masure17





	哥哥戴眼镜的样子真是太好看了

黏黏真是太喜欢哥哥戴眼镜的样子了。  
而且尤其喜欢他戴着眼镜操他操得发狠那时的模样。  
昂贵的金丝框眼镜夹在哥哥夹在早已晕上汗液水光的高挺鼻梁上，随着他挺身的动作微微晃动着，一点点向下滑去。  
俊秀的脸庞在那架眼镜的衬托下，让他显得格外的清冷儒雅，但那双在反光的镜片后燃着浓重侵略意味的眼睛却一下子撕裂的这种感觉，他更像是一头投进食中的野狼。  
简直就是一个斯文败类。  
正被操得迷迷糊糊的黏黏意识不明地想到，完全没有感受到哥哥把他抱上了办公桌，拉开了他已经软得不行的腿。  
“哥哥？”忽然的抽离，后穴的空虚感让黏黏委屈的呜咽起来，“哥哥，快插……进来，黏黏难受……”  
“乖，别急。”lay勾唇看着少年困在情欲中意乱情迷的勾人模样，曲起少年的腿让它软软的向两边倒去，在他面前展露出了少年绝对不会在第二个人面前呈现出的绝美私处。  
“黏黏，低头看看它，它好美。”  
修长白皙的手指在一片充血鲜红的嫩花中穿梭挑拨着，灵活地找到那隐藏着的小小花穴，拨开两片娇嫩淌着水的花唇，向花穴中探去。  
“你看，它真的好贪心的，紧紧吸住了哥哥的手指呢。”  
鲜红花瓣吞吐着，好像要彻底把他的手指吸入其中似的。  
沙哑的嗓音带着轻佻落到黏黏的耳中，羞得她耳尖滴红，想别开头去，不看这让他羞恼的挑逗却被lay抵住了额头，只能目睹这一切。  
呜……哥哥平时抓着钢笔的手指，插到他的里面，真的好舒服啊……  
手指缓缓拨开那两片更加艳红的花瓣，lay蹲下身去找到那藏在花瓣中饱满充血的花蒂，不轻不重地捏了上去，马上就得到少年热烈的回复。  
“啊……”是一声完全控制不住酥得让人心痒的带着哭腔的呻吟。  
是这里了。lay恶劣地笑了笑，开始极有技巧地玩弄起花蒂来，而且动作也越发的快。  
“不……不行，哥哥……会死的，黏黏……会死的……”  
被从未有过的快感致命淹没，黏黏失控般地哭喊了出来，是极为舒服，又或者是过于刺激，已经让他承受不住了。  
少年浮起红晕的脸上淌满了泪水，看着他这幅可怜求饶的模样，令lay的心里产生一种近乎扭曲的快感。  
他俯身亲吻着少年动人的泪眸，手上一边松开了折磨折的花蒂，拨开两片饱胀的花瓣，一边把自己的性器送了花穴中。  
“黏黏不哭，哥哥喂饱你。”  
办公桌开始剧烈的摇晃起来，发出暧昧的咔吱声，并随着少年无力的哭喊与乞求，终于在一声释放的低吼中，终止，平静。  
“不要射在里——”  
lay捏紧少年柔软的臀部无视他的拒绝，把滚烫的精液射入他身体的深处。  
“哥哥！”伸手推开他想要吻自己的人的脸，黏黏不满地嘟起了嘴。  
lay勾唇，俯身轻咬了一下少年红润的唇：“对不起，是哥哥玩过了，让黏黏难受了。”  
“不是……”黏黏一下子红了脸，急忙摇头，他低头瞟了眼地上不知道什么时候滑落的金丝框眼镜，下意识缩了缩花穴，引出了lay还未来得及抽离的一声粗重的喘息。  
“眼镜掉了……”黏黏极不好意思地忽闪着眼睛，支支吾吾道，“黏黏，更喜欢哥哥戴着眼镜操黏黏……”  
真的超喜欢哥哥戴眼镜时的样子呐。


End file.
